Ryoma's iPod
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Ever wonder what music is on our favorite freshman's iPod? Well wait no longer! What happens when our favorite regulars find Ryoma's iPod in the clubroom? Read to find out!
1. The Forgotten Ipod

_**So anyway...My newest story. I know I am already working on two other stories, but I just had this idea and needed to put it up. LoL This story is just for fun and mostly for my own entertainment. But anyway enjoy.. and if you want REVIEW.**_

_**Title: Ryoma's iPod**_

_**Summary: Ever wonder what kind of music is on our favorite freshman's I-Pod? Well wait no longer! What happens when our favorite regulars find Ryoma's I-Pod in the clubroom? Read to find out!**_

_**Warning: The chapters aren't gonna be that long. They are probably gonna be longer than this chapter but I'm not gonna right like 3000 words every chapter. Well maybe...i don't know. We'll have to see. Also some language.**_

_**So enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the orange and red sky over Seishun Gakuen. On the tennis courts nine men could be seen making their way to the Tennis Change rooms. It was the day after the Kantou Finals and all the regulars had got together to have a review session of their games.<p>

"Why couldn't Buchou schedule this for tomorrow instead of Sunday?" Complained Seigaku's loud-mouthed, power player.

"Sa...Maybe it's because Tezuka has to go for his monthly check-up tomorrow?" Suggested our sadistic Tensai.

"But Fujiko, didn't Tezuka-Buchou go last week, nyah?" Eiji put in, clinging to Oishi.

"Yeah he did," Oishi told the rest. Kawamura looked confused so Oishi added "I went with him,"

"Fshuuuuu," Kaidoh hissed as they entered the changing room. Ryoma just remained silent the entire conversation. Silence echoed around the room as they began changing.

Ryoma, who had finished first and seemed in a hurry quickly packed his things. After checking to make sure he had everything, he headed towards the clubroom door. "Ja né," He muttered before slipping outside and heading home.

"Is it just me or did Ochibi seem in a hurry?" Asked Eiji. He had been intently watching Ryoma since practice had ended. Something had just seemed different about his favorite Kohai.

A chuckle rang through the room. "Oh that? Yeah Echizen has to go out to dinner with his family and he has to be there in ten minutes," Momo explained.

Eiji nodded. He was about to sit down when his sharp eyes caught the glint of something shiny. "What's that?" He murmured heading over to where Ryoma's stuff had been. He bent down reaching under the bench and withdrew a small black and blue iPod Touch. "NANI!" Eiji exclaimed realizing who it belonged to.

The rest of the regulars rushed over to the shocked Eiji. "What is it Eiji?" Oishi fretted. "Did you cut yourself? Did you bang your head? Did you stub your toe?" His mother hen personality kicking in the minute he heard his doubles partner shout.

Eiji shook his head and held the iPod up for everyone else to see. Everyone else just stood there wondering what the black box had to do with Eiji shouting. "It's Ochibi's iPod," He explained.

Everyone froze. Momo and Kaidoh just stood glued in place, their eyes bulging and mouth's gaping. Taka and Oishi didn't seem to know what to say. Inui was scribbling down in his notebook muttering 'Ii Data!' and Fuji suddenly had a very sadistic gleaming smile on his face.

"Saa...let's see what music interests our Kohai..né?" Fuji chimed cheerfully. His porcelain blue eyes were open and staring at the black device held in Eiji's hands.

Inui nodded calmly, but it was obvious he was very excited at the chance to gather more data on Ryoma. "Yes, if my data is correct, this will give me 10% more data on Echizen's true personality," The rest of the regulars agreed. Although Oishi was rather reluctant, he did agree.

"Eiji give me the iPod," Fuji demanded and Eiji instantly agreed. If one thing was for sure he wanted to hear what music Ryoma was into. Fuji finally having got the iPod quickly found the power button and turned it on. Music was suddenly blasted around the clubroom. The regulars could only stare in shock.

* * *

><p>Ryoma looked at his watch as he ran down the street. He officially had five minutes before he was late for the family dinner. Ryoma turned the corner and headed down the block. He stopped in front of his house and rushed inside and up to his bedroom.<p>

He dumped his back-pack on his bed and began to get dressed in casual jeans and a white t-shirt with a black lined design. When he went to his back-pack to grab his iPod he couldn't find it anywhere. Hadn't he made sure he had packed it? Ryoma quickly searched his bag again before accepting the cold, hard truth.

He had forgotten it in the clubroom. Not only was his iPod in the clubroom, but the rest of the regulars were too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah this chapter was more of a prologue of sorts. But anyway...I'll probably have two more chapters out by the end of the week. I'm done grounding YAY!<strong>_

_**But anyway...did you like it?**_

_**Oh and also what kind of songs do you think Ryoma has? I might use some of your guy's suggestions :P**_

_**PLZ READ AND REVIEW! I PROMISE PERSONALIZED REVIEWS TO ALL REVIEWS.**_


	2. Who Knew?

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**_

_**So anyway...Here's the next chapter. Sorry for not writing more. I kinda had writers block the past few weeks and could not think of anything! But anyway...I tried. I promise next week's chapter will be way better and have more writing and humour in it.**_

_**Ohh and thanks to all my reviewers! I honestly didn't think people would like this story so much. It makes me happy to know ppl liked it. So anyway...here are the personalized Replies I promised.**_

_EnItSiRhC-23 (Wrote): the story is interesting so far ^^please continue _

**Thnx and Glad you liked it. Oh and I do plan on continuing it for a while yet.**

_EcstaticPetenshi (Wrote): Sounds really interesting. I like the last paragraph on his iPod and the regulars.__**  
><strong>__Well, good luck and hope to see you update soon :) _

**Thanks. I have to say that last paragraph was one of my favorite parts. Thanks for the luck...I'll need it :P**

_jerui (Wrote): LoL, why parody? It's not much. Ha-ha. Just like a regular PoT episode. I wonder what kind of music was inside the iPod and why Ryoma was nervous. About leaving his iPod behind. XD looking forward to it. _

**IDK why I put parody. But anyway thanks to your review I changed parody to drama. Really? That's good to know that I'm getting their characters write. Hmmmm You'll have to read to find out the answer to both.**

_shely12 (Wrote): Cool story I hope you update soon :) _

**Thanks :P Good to know you liked it.**

_Projector (Wrote): now I will probably die of curiosity_

**LoL You do that. Sorry this chapter isn't that good. But the next one will defiantly be filled with tons of drama and humour.**

_notthatbou (Wrote): G'morning!  
>I found this fic and my curiosity killed me xD; now I'm dying! What kind of music will be? I can't imagine... Like... Suddenly, K-Pop! Or... Suddenly, Hard Rock! Now I realize that Ryoma is so unpredictable, and not only on the courts...<br>Ah! This:  
>'"What is it Eiji?" Oishi fretted. "Did you cut yourself? Did you bang your head? Did you stub your toe?" His mother hen personality kicking in the minute he heard his doubles partner shout.'<br>I really laughed with this part, was like a... Don't know how to explain, but I think it was funny xDD  
>Ja, greetings,<br>Bou _

**LoL I laughed there too as I was writing that part too. Love reviews like yours. They tell me what they liked and etc. Anyway...heres the next chapter for you.**

_Sprig (Wrote)-lol hmm... wonder what type of music it is that shocked the regulars_.

**Read to find out :P. Thanks for the review.**

_Sakoori Sakura Koori (Wrote)- awesome :D let's see what IS in Echizen's iPod. also, you spelled iPod wrong. whatever XD not that it matters _

**LoL Thanks for the iPod tip. OMG. I had such a hard time finding music. To be honest this isn't the music I thought would be in Echizen's iPod. This is the music I thought would be funny if it was in Echizen's iPod and the music that would make the regulars overreact.**

_srey nait (Wrote: Lmao I can just picture my humps by blackeyedpeas being blasted! I love this story so far. I hope u update soon!_

**Thanks. LoL that would be funny. This music is pretty close though.**

_xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx (Wrote): Ahhh what's on his i-pod I'm so curious, it would be cool if it was punk or something whatever it is I hope the regulars tease Ryoma about it!_

**Ohh there will defiantly be a lot of teasing and overreacting going on in the third chapter.**

_**So anyway enjoy. Also this is not the music I think will be on Echizen's iPod but the music I think would be funny if found on Echizen's iPod that will **make the regulars overreact and do something extreme. XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_Music was suddenly blasted around the clubroom. The regulars could only stare in shock._

_He had forgotten it in the clubroom. Not only was his iPod in the clubroom, but the rest of the regulars were too._

...

Music was suddenly blasted around the clubroom. The regulars could only stare in a state of shock or confusion. Oishi was looking horrified at the small black device. Taka seemed honestly confused. Momo was gaping and Kaidoh's eyes were practically jumping out of their sockets. Eiji had frozen and looked about ready to yell. Fuji was doing absolutely nothing and Inui was writing data down.

_**'I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**_  
><em><strong>But you keep fronting (Uh)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)<strong>_  
><strong><em>But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)<em>'**

**-Pussycat Dolls**

The song finished and the regulars just stood there. They were all frozen staring at the iPod. No one and I mean NO ONE had expected that.

"NYAH! WHAT IS OCHIBI LISTENING TO!" Eiji yelled gazing at the iPod.

"That does not seem appropriate for a freshman, not appropriate at all," Momo murmured. He still hadn't stopped gaping.

"No duh BAKA PEACH!" Shouted Kaidoh who had gotten over his initial shock. Although he had to agree with Momoshiro, but he would never admit it.

"Saa...I have to agree with Momo," Fuji stated. He was obviously the calmest of them all. He had also started browsing through the iPod.

Oishi and Taka still looked too shocked to speak. Oishi on one hand had no idea how to comprehend what he had just heard. Who knew their little Kohai liked and actually listened to that type of music. Taka on the other hand just didn't know what to say.

Inui had stopped scribbling in his notebook and was looking at the iPod with curiosity. "Fuji if you would go to the next song please," He asked politely. That one song was enough for Inui to want more data...and he was gonna get it.

Fuji nodded. He was now greatly interested and once he was even a bit interested in something, he didn't stop until he was completely satisfied. So going back to the music section Fuji selected the next song.

**[Chorus:]**

**_I am in misery_**  
><strong><em>There ain't nobody who can comfort me<em>**  
><strong><em>Why won't you answer me<em>**  
><strong><em>The silence is slowly killing me<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl you really got me bad<em>**  
><strong><em>You really got me bad<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>**  
><strong><em>Gonna get <em>_you back_**

**-Marroon 5**

Everyone couldn't help but feel a bit more reassured by the fact that this song was less...sexual and more appropriate than the last one. Although their reassurance was quickly swept away as the next two songs began to play.

**(x2) Na na na, Come on**

**Na na na na na Come on Na na na**

**Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)**

**-Rhianna**

**...**

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

**_You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your..._**  
><strong><em>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...<em>**  
><strong><em>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...<em>**

**I don't give a...**

**_Keep looking at my..._**  
><strong><em>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...<em>**  
><strong><em>Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha<em>**

**-Pussycat Dolls**

No one moved. They were all frozen like statues. The words still hung in the air like smoke. Lingering in their ears and around their heads.

"What is he listening to...?" Momo questioned. He was the first to snap out of their daze.

Kaidoh, who was standing next to Momoshiro could only stare. He was to shocked to even make a smart remark about the Baka Peaches' intelligence.

"OISHI!" Eiji yelled running over to Seigaku's mother hen. Everyone turned around the find Eiji crouching over Oishi who had apparently fainted and was now lying flat on his face. Momo, Kaidoh and Taka instantly rushed over to him. Inui was still scribbling in his notebook with Fuji watching him.

"Saa Inui...mind telling me what data you got from all this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So do you like. I'm honestly sorry this chapter is so suckish. I've just had a bad case of writers block the past week but felt you deserved something. So I promise next week will be better k?<strong>_

_**PLZ Read and Review! Promise all readers Eiji or Fuji Plushy plus personalized replies!**_

_**Songs Include:**_

_**Pussycat Dolls- Buttons**_

_**watch?v=vlMjvCI9FNM&feature=BFa&list=HL1321214804&lf=mh_lolz**_

_**Maroon 5- Misery **_

_**watch?v=WNqznxje3FU&feature=BFa&list=HL1321214804&lf=mh_lolz**_

_**Rhianna- S and M **_

_**watch?v=PLPHAzDMVT4&feature=BFa&list=HL1321214804&lf=mh_lolz**_

_**Pussycat Dolls- Beep **_

_**watch?v=RsUVhjsVNGA&feature=BFa&list=HL1321214804&lf=mh_lolz**_

_**TELL ME IF LINKS DONT WORK K? oHH AND ADD Youtube TO THE FRONT OF EACH SONG...**_


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey everybody! I'm **really** sorry for the lack of updates. On CHRISTMAS EVE my computer crashed. On Christmas EVE.

Anyway, at the moment I'm trying to earn enough money to get it fixed. My mom made me a deal where if I can get the money to get it fixed she would take it into the repair shop.

I know what your thinking. Why don't I just use a different comp? Why am I able to make this document and not another chapter? The answers are simple.

1) I dont have another computer at home. I'm currently trying to get my teacher to allow me permission to be in the Computer Lab at Lunch. Mabey then I can work on the next chapter for this story.

2) I'm on my grandma's comp right now. I don't have another comp at home and my new Tablet doesn't have a Word Document.

But! Tonight I'm gonna write chapters for my other Stories. So if you like those stories you're welcome to read them.

So I promise I will try to get my computer fixed as soon as possible, it might take just a little over a month, but I promise I'll try my best.

Thanks for your patience :)


	4. A Sadist's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 3**

**A Sadist's Plan**

**Finally! This chapter took forever to get out. Due to computer issues, plot issues, etc. ENJOY! Here are the personalized replies I promised. I promise next chapter will come out sooner than this one did. I'm already started on it.**

_**yukionna555**_**: **Sorry for the rlly long update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.

_**Tiger723:**_Thnx. honestly it took me a really long time deciding how he will react and how they will react when he sees them. Hopefully this fits.

_**Rychan6**_**:** LoL

_**tenniskitten**_**: **Thnx for the suggestion.

_**IfLooksCouldKill13**_**: **OMG I laughed reading your review. I end up doing that a lot while reading fanfics.

_**Gothic Fairy Girl**_**: **Wow, can't tell you much, but the ending will have something to do with his dad!

_**MajesticNinjaRen**_**: **I'm glad to see you thought it was funny.

_**EnItSiRhC-23**_: I'm glad you liked the reactions. I kind of spaced out writing this and at the end... O_O.

_**Jerui:**_ LoL, anyway. I think I'll keep it drama. Too lazy to change it.

_**NewSlove**_**: **Thanks, glad you liked it. Anyway, I'll answer your question below, k?

_**blue wolf luv red phoenix**_**: **Thnx for the suggestions.

_**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx**_** : **IKR? I hope you like this chapter and thnx for the continuous reviews.

_**Loocoforcoco-123**_**- **I often read after hours too. I am glad you liked it. I appreciate the reviews.

_**Sprig:**_Hmmm I might just you your comment "He's hit that age" in the story! :P

_**Hanasaku**_**: **IDK. Maybe it is…

_**Sakoori Sakura Koori Kobayashi**_**: **I'm not very fond of Justin Beibers music either. I don't hate him as a person, but I don't like his music.

_**paters02:**_Thnx, I didn't get it fixed, but I fixed my old one. Oh and nice suggestion!

_**Raine Amorial**_**: **Hmm, I've never thought about that. I guess he might, if he knows the language.

_**Mary:**_ LoL, I kind of do too. I also chose this, because it's majorly funny.

_**Smokeydirtcat**_**: **THNX!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"OISHI!" Eiji yelled running over to Seigaku's mother hen. Everyone turned around the find Eiji crouching over Oishi who had apparently fainted and was now lying flat on his face. Momo, Kaidoh and Taka instantly rushed over to him. Inui was still scribbling in his notebook with Fuji watching him._

_"Saa Inui...mind telling me what data you got from all this?"_

* * *

><p>"All my data..." Inui turned his back to Fuji. "All my data…was wrong."<p>

The next thing Fuji knew Inui was crouching gloomily in the corner of the clubroom, growing mushrooms. Despair and grief hung around his head.

"Saa, Inui it's not nice too grow mushrooms in other people's clubrooms," Walking over Fuji put a hand on Inui's shoulder, but received no more than a weak glance before Inui went back to growing mushrooms.

Fuji turned around with a sigh. Inui would be no help. He was about to suggest giving the iPod back to Ryoma when an idea popped into his head. An oh so glorious idea. He let his usual smile drop from its regular position on his face and turned around to face the others. All of whom were now currently staring intently, maybe a little too intently, at him.

"Ne, Fujiko…what's wrong?" Eiji shouted as he ran over to glomp his best friend. In the process dropping his unconscious doubles partner to the ground.

"Saa, the situation is worse than I originally thought," He murmured, letting his voice rise just a bit dramatically. "It appears our little baby boy has been corrupted, horribly, horribly corrupted!" He let out another sigh for dramatic effect. Perfect.

"What do you mean Sempai?" Kaidoh asked politely. Everyone had their eyes locked on Fuji's face, waiting for an answer.

"What was that idiot viper?" Momo yelled.

"It was none of your business Baka peach!" Kaidoh shouted back.

Before anyone could stop it another full blown fight had once again started between the two. They were interrupted by Oishi who had somehow gained consciousness when Eiji dropped him.

"If you wouldn't mind Fuji. What do you mean?" Oishi asked. For once the calmest person in the clubroom.

"It appears our dear little Ryo-Chan has been corrupted by the blasphemous things the world can only call..." He paused for dramatic effects. Everyone held their breath. "..Perverts!"

Four things happened in the split second after the words left his mouth.

One…Oishi once again fainted.

Two…Eiji and Momo yelled out in shock.

Three… Kaidoh and Taka ran to help Oishi.

Four….

…..

….

Inui continued to grow mushrooms!

"Nya! Fujiko is it really true? Has our sweet little ochibi-chan been corrupted?!" Eiji shouted, jumping up and down.

"NANI! That can't be true, it just can't be!" Momo eye's looked like they would pop out of his head. His voice halfway between horror and laughter.

"As much as it pains me to say it, it is true. Ryoma's mind is now clouded with nothing, but sexual and inappropriate thoughts," Fuji took a confident step forward. Everyone was once again now gazing intently at the tensai.

"Saa…If what I'm thinking is true Ryoma will do something that he will regret if this continues," Fuji then took on one of his more dramatic and persuasive voice as he continued his speech. "It is our job, no our duty as his senpai to watch over him and make sure he won't do something he regrets…before it's too late!"

A chorus of "Yeah's!" and "Rights!" rang through the clubroom. Fuji let his usual smile wonder back onto his face. His plan was working perfectly.

So occupied with their current meeting everyone spun around startled as the clubroom door was slammed open.

Eiji screamed and hid behind Fuji. Taka paled like a ghost. Kaidoh let out a startled "Fshuu!" This time Momo fainted, landing right beside Oishi and this time Inui…

….

…

…

…

…..

Continued to grow mushrooms.

"Saa what would you be doing here so late?" Fuji asked staring intently at the figure in the doorway.

For there stood the stoic and unemotional brick wall that was Tezuka.

* * *

><p>FINISHED! FINALLY! I'm really sorry for the late update. Really, I am.<p>

Anyway personalized replies to all reviews. So please review.

BTW is it Kaidoh or Kaido. And is it Senpai or Sempai?


	5. Horrible Liars

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 4**

**Horrible Liars**

**So here's the next chapter! I'm sorry again, for the really late update, I'm sure you've all guessed that every time I say I'm going to update in a week the chances of that happening are 0%? If not than I apologize.**

**So here are the reviews! ****Oh and congrats to everyone who go the Ouran reference! **

**Phobiakat: **Glad to hear you're still reading this fic. Again, sorry for the late update.

**Smokeydirtcat: **Glad to see you caught that reference! Thanks for the tips too.

**xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx: **I was surprised so many people caught that reference. Anyway, thanks for your review.

**Guest: **Glad you liked it!

**TennisKitten: **Thanks for your review and tips. Glad you like it so far. LoL.

**Boo: **I'm happy to know I exceeded your expectations.

**Fanfic Lover: **Thanks for the tips and review! Sorry for the late update.

**Guest: **You make a good point. Ryoma, why you have no lock?

**narutoXhinata321: **Hmmm, there's always a sequel. *Evil Grin* iPod Day at Seishun Gakuen

**Chibi-chan: **Thanks for your review!

**Prewritesuccession: **Another person who got my Ouran Reference! Thanks for your review!

**Andysanime: **So true, so true

**Birdofdarkness: **Thanks for all your reviews

**Mika Nakane:** Thanks for the tips and reviews!

**Kiba515: **Really glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter.

Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_"Saa what would you be doing here so late?" Fuji asked staring intently at the figure in the doorway._

_For there stood the stoic and unemotional brick wall that was Tezuka_

* * *

><p><strong>Currently<strong>

The minute Tezuka entered the change room to lock up he could tell the regulars were up to something. Inui was growing mushrooms in the corner. Eiji was hiding behind Fuji. Kaidoh and Taka were pale as a ghost and both looked outright terrified. Momo and Oishi had both fainted and were now lying on the ground unconscious. The biggest giveaway that they were up to something was that Fuji was looking outright _innocent_….too innocent. Quite frankly his Tezuka senses were tingling.

"Saa what would you be doing here so late?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka glared suspiciously at him. "I was having a meeting with Ryuzaki-Sensei. We were discussing a new training camp we were invited to. I just came to lock up."

It was only then that Tezuka realised he should be asking them that question, not the other way around. He was the captain and shouldn't have to explain himself. "What are all of you still doing here? Practice ended 45 minutes ago."

"Well..you see….we were…uh…finishing cleaning! That's right, cleaning! Nothing suspicious at all! It's not like we found Ochibi's-" Eiji was cut off by Fuji, who quickly placed a hand over the red-heads mouth.

"What Eiji was trying to say, is that the freshman left a huge mess and we decided we would help out the janitor's and tidy up a bit," Fuji explained, still covering Eiji's mouth.

Everyone nodded, silently hoping Tezuka would believe the lie.

"Why are Oishi and Momoshiro both unconscious?" Tezuka asked, still suspicious.

"Oishi saw a spider," Fuji instantly replied.

"What about Momoshiro?"

"He also saw the spider."

"And he fainted?" Tezuka doubted Momoshiro would faint over a spider.

"No, but when he tried to kill it, he tripped over Oishi and hit his head. Hence, why they are both unconscious." Fuji knew it was a long shot and he knew Tezuka was still suspicious, but he hoped this would stop him from asking anymore questions.

Tezuka thought over Fuji's explanation. After a couple seconds of going over everything in his head, he decided he just didn't care at the moment. Whatever his team-mates were up to he would find out eventually. There was no point in causing himself an unneeded and unwanted headache.

As an afterthought, he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that more than half his team were such horrible liars. '_Relieved' _He decided_ 'Definitely relieved'. _

"Well since you've already started cleaning, we might as well finish and do a full and proper job of it."

"What!" Eiji shouted. He had planned on heading home right after practice so he could watch a new T.V special on the Chocolates, his favourite J-Pop band. If they were forced to stay and actually clean the clubroom, he would no doubt miss it.

"Is there something wrong Kikumaru?" Tezuka asked and inwardly smirked at the looks of disbelief and horror that immediately crossed over his team-mate's faces at the mention of staying and cleaning the clubroom.

"No," He muttered dejectedly.

"When Momoshiro wakes up, him and Kaidoh will be in charge of the toilets. Eiji will be in charge of the showers, along with Oishi once he wakes up-" Tezuka began assigning things to individuals.

Fuji, who had blocked Tezuka out quickly shared a brief glance with Inui. Inui nodded in response to his unspoken statement, giving Fuji permission to keep the iPod overnight.

"-And will someone please move Oishi and Momoshiro off the floor!"

Fuji chuckled at his captain's command and quickly went to work.

* * *

><p>It was 7 o'clock when Fuji got home. By the time they had finished cleaning it had already been 6:33. The sun had been just barely peaking over the horizon, giving the regulars some light on their walks home.<p>

He said a quick hello to his sister before heading to his bedroom. He threw his backpack on his bed and quickly rummaged though it until he withdrew with a confident smirk, the iPod held firmly in his hand.

Time to see what else was on Echizen's iPod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure you've all realised I aint going to be updating this every week, no matter how much I wish I could. Anyway, I hope you'll still continue reading this and continue reviewing!**

**Thanks!**

**Personalized reviews to all reviewers!**


	6. Blackmail!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.**

**Chapter 5**

**Blackmail!**

**JigokuTenshi834**: Thanks for the review. Hopefully you like this chapter as much as the last.

**Mary**: Thanks for being so patient when it comes to my very late updating :) I made sure to add more songs to this chapter.

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo:** Yes way! Thanks for the review!

**AspergianStoryteller**: I'll consider it for the sequels, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for the review :P

**AwesomeAnon:** Thanks for the advice! LoL, happens to the best of us! Yep, I was kinda going for funny, so I'm glad it worked!

**Ciel D'or Serendipite**: I have overcome the challenges of school life and have finally achieved my goal! Updating! :P

**Michiyo323**: Yep, Tezuka makes a fashionably late entrance in the fic! Sorry, but that will have to wait till next chapter. I hope you enjoy the current one though.

**Yuu**: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!

**GallyandBlack**: Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**andysanime**: LoL, I think it's just because Eiji is so cute that when he is sad, everyone's sad! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!

**tenniskitten**: Yeah, I realise the chapters are a bit short, but I can never seem to get them much longer. Thanks for the advice and not to mention the review.

**Birdofdarkness**: Here's a few more songs for you!

**zarada19:** Poor, poor Oishi. He'll be a mother hen till the end! :P Thanks for the review!

**Tiger723:** Yes, messing with the teams is incredibly amusing. I am planning a sequel though, or sequels; depending on which way the wind blows :)

**Kiba515:** Glad to hear you love it! Here's the next chapter! :P

**SunSpirit**: I'm really glad you like this so much! I hope you also enjoy this chapter!

**IAmTheTaintedAngel**: I hope you also love this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**The runt Duchess**: Thanks for the review! GAHH! My secret has been discovered. *Tries to act casual* Umm, let's just pretend you didn't hear that. Secret? What secret? Lalalalalala.

**jovancolon**: Here is the update you have waited so patiently for! Hope you enjoy!  
>EV3RL4STING SER3N4DE: Creative? Hmm, never thought it was that creative, but thanks for the review! I appreciate it a lot!<p>

**Glassstar93**: Update is now in action! LoL thanks for the review!  
>Aase: Thanks, it be kinda sad if it wasn't, when its kinda meant to be LoL. Thanks for taking the time to review!.<p>

**Shiragiku-chaan**: I am greatly relieved to hear that :P Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

**youshouldn'tneedtoknow**: Yes, yes he did. Thanks for the review!

**hinatamesias18Echizen**: Gracias por el comentario! Mi español es horrible

**Guest:** I'm considering that song for one of my sequels. Thanks for the review!

**celtic27fionn:** You're not demanding at all! I have actually started planning sequels/sequel already. PM me if you want more information or wish to help :P

**Guest:** Thanks for the suggestions and reviews! I'm actually considering some of those songs for a sequel. This chapter has both Avril and Black Eyed Peas.

**celtic27fionn**: Wow, thanks a lot. I personally don't think this story is very good at all. So I'm really surprised to

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Blackmail.<em>

_Precious, precious blackmail._

These were Fuji's thoughts as he sat at his desk, late at night, scrolling through Ryoma's iPod. The only light came from a small lamp in the corner of the room. Fuji sat with his head bowed, his bangs casting dark shadows on his face. Only a large smile and piercing, blue eyes were visible. To put it simply, Fuji looked, absolutely terrifyingly scary.

Fuji scrolled to the next unplayed song on Ryoma's iPod.

**_[Chorus]  
>You make me so hot<br>Make me wanna drop  
>It's so ridiculous<br>I can barely stop  
>I can hardly breathe<br>You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<em>**

**-Avril Lavigne**

-  
>Fuji frowned, completely disappointed by the lack of blackmail material. He had been expecting something more dirty, more inappropriate, something more embarrassing. This wasn't nearly good enough; He needed something that would bend the freshman to his every well, if he so desired to.<p>

He hit next on the iPod and waited for the music that was sure to follow.

_**What you gon' do with all that junk?**_  
><em><strong>All that junk inside your trunk?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get you love drunk off my hump.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps<strong>_

**-Blackeyed Peas**

Fuji nodded; this song was better, but still not quite right. He needed to go up another step; he needed to find something that would make the freshman _tremble_ when he found out of the amazing blackmail Fuji held with in his hands. That was, if he even found out.

He looked around at the walls of his room; they were decorated in embarrassing photo's of his teammates. One was of Oishi when the hairdresser had misunderstood what he had asked for and the next day Oishi had come to school with a mohawk. Fuji's favourite one was of Tezuka when he had been forced to dress up as a girl for the school festival. Let's just say the tennis team had gotten a pretty good laugh out of that one.

Suddenly the next song began playing automatically. The music flowed through his earphones and a smile slowly spread across his face. He sat there, resisting the urge to start laughing. Even he had standards and laughing evilly to himself, in the dark of night, was just a bit too creepy, even for his liking.

One thing was for sure though; the song was perfect. Absolutely, marvelously perfect.

That night Fuji went to sleep feeling oddly proud of himself. He now had a new piece of blackmail to add to his, _very _extensive, collection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry there's not much...ummm...actual writing, but I made sure to include a few songs this time :P**

**Next chapter will have a bit more real writing.**

**Until then, if you would take a minute out of your awfully busy day and review, you would make me very happy.**

**Avril Lavigne-Hot**

** watch?v=_vKZzOHfvfc**

**Black Eyed Peas- My Humps**

** watch?v=FaDUTU6cDok**


	7. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS**

**TennisKitten: Believe me, Fuji will definitely cause ALOT of mischief with that song and photo.**

**Guest:I'm glad you liked the idea, and I hope you'll continue reading.**

**Guest (2): Here's the next chapter, thanks for your review :)**

**anime lover: Glad you like this and maybe it does)?**

**Guest (3): I can do better than weekly updates, I'll finish this, this weekend.**

**Minamipyonx3: You'll see what he does in two chapters away, the bonus chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Mistakes and Misunderstanding's**

* * *

><p>Morning tennis practise could not come fast enough. At least not for Echizen Ryoma, that is. As he made his way onto the school grounds, he only had one goal in mind;<p>

Retrieve and secure his iPod from his curious and above all, nosy senpai.

Nearing the clubroom, he could hear the telltale signs that his senpai had already arrived. Let's just say they were very loud whispers. Or maybe it was their goal to alert everyone on the school grounds, that they were trying to hide Echizen Ryoma's iPod, before he arrived.

"Mada mada dane," He whispered under his breath, opening the clubroom door and stepping inside.

The minute he entered, the clubroom went silent. Well almost silent anyway, Eiji let out a high-pitched squeak and ran to hide behind Oishi, who looked just as much, if not more nervous than Eiji.

Ryoma stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Everyone who was present, were frozen stiff and staring at him with wide, nervous eyes.

"Give it back," Ryoma demanded, noticing the way all his Senpai jumped, at being so easily called out.

"Nya give what back? We don't have your-" Eiji was once again cut off by Fuji, who placed one of his hands over the red head's mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, tilting his head to the side. Anyone who didn't know the tensai, would have thought that Fuji looked as innocent as innocent could be. Ryoma however, knew different.

"Give me my iPod back, _Senpai_," He demanded once again. All around him, his Senpai fidgeted nervously. All except for Fuji, who refused to back down.

"You lost your iPod?" Fuji gave a gasp of surprise, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "How unfortunate. Maybe you should keep a better track of your things?" He suggested, ignoring the murderous glare sent his way from Ryoma.

Ryoma paused, trying to think of the worst threats he could come up with. "Give me my iPod back Fuji-Senpai, or else I'll tell Buchou."

For a split second Ryoma could have sworn, he saw a flash of hesitation fly through Fuji's open eyes, before his eyes were once again closed. "I was telling you the truth when I said _I _don't have it," Fuji explained.

Ryoma's eyes scanned the rest of his Senpai, all of which looked way to nervous.

Kawamura was pretending to browse through his things, whistling as he went.

Oishi and Eiji were talking about getting ice-cream after school. Except they weren't talking, they were somewhere between a shout and a nervous stutter; blushing beat red the entire time.

Kaidoh was sitting on the bench, leaning down to 'tie' up his shoe. Which by the way, was already tied in a perfect bow.

Inui was standing off to the side, scribbling furiously down in his notebook.

Lastly there was Momo, his best friend. Momoshiro was standing in the corner of the clubroom, looking sheepishly down at his feet as he whistled nervously. A light blush covered his cheeks. It was obvious he was the most guilty looking of them all.

This is in turn, caused Ryoma's piercing glare to land on Momo, who flinched in response.

"H-hey Echizen." Momoshiro stuttered,eyes nervously looking from side to side.

Before Ryoma had time to say anything, the door to the clubroom was opened. In the doorway stood Tezuka, scowl etched on his face. "Practise started five minutes ago, 20 laps for being late." When no one moved, Tezuka's glare intensified. "_Now_."

"But-" Echizen began to protest.

"Make that 30 laps."

Instantly everyone took off running, most of them ignoring the glares sent their way from Ryoma.

Tezuka shook his head. Since when had his tennis team gotten so lazy? He would have to make sure to stick to a super strict training plan. By no means would they lose the Nationals do to being lazy. He would make sure of that.

Making a mental note to ask Inui to double their training, he was about to shut the clubroom door, when something shiny in the corner of the clubroom caught his eye. He walked over to it and picked it up, carefully examining it in his hands.

The small iPod was in fairly good condition. He stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket, making another mental note to ask Inui if he knew of anyone in the tennis club that had recently lost an iPod. He also made a mental note to scold whoever had so poorly taken care of said iPod, so carelessly leaving it on the ground where it could be stolen.

Making sure everything in the clubroom was in order, he shut the door and headed out to supervise practise.

* * *

><p>Ryoma irritably slammed his books onto his desk. He ignored the looks of surprise he received from his classmates. Not only had he NOT managed to retrieve his iPod from his teammates, but because of them, he had had to run thirty laps <em>and<em> Tezuka had doubled their training.

The rest of class, he sat silently fuming. When the bell rang, he was about to head up to the roof, when he ran into Oishi, who was walking with Eiji.

"What is it Oishi-Senpai?" He asked, glaring up at his senpai, who didn't even seem to notice.

"Now Echizen, you know as your senpai we're always there for you right?" Oishi asked.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You also know, that if you ever need to talk about certain _things_," Oishi paused, putting extra emphasis on the word things. Eiji stood beside him, giving him a thumbs up and a nod every now and then. "That you could come to us. We could always give you advice if you any problems, or questions. Remember, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Sure, Oishi Senpai," Ryoma replied, not really sure what he was agreeing to, but deciding it was worth it if Oishi would just stop talking already.

"Great," Oishi positively beamed with happiness at the thought of getting through to th freshman.

"Nya, Ochibi is growing up so fast!" Eiji exclaimed,lunging at the freshman with arms wide open. He, however fell flat on his face as Ryoma dodged to the left.

"Mada mada dane, Senpai," He smirked, quickly making an escape to the stairs which would lead to the roof. He classmates had begun to stare and he wanted to leave before his Senpai-tachi could embarrass him any farther.

Once safely on the roof, he took a seat against the wall and opened his bento. He was just about to take his first bite when the door to the roof opened and Momo walked over to him. He let out an exasperated sigh. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet so he could eat his lunch.

"Oi Echizen," Momo took a seat infront of him and Ryoma quickly grabbed his Bento, shielding it from the power player.

"You're not getting any of my lunch Momo-Senpai," He stated bluntly, eyes narrowing.

Momo laughed. "That's not why I'm here."

"What do you want?" Ryoma all but growled, Momo only rubbed the back of his head.

"You know, Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter is quite attractive, especailly for a freshman," Momo explained.

Ryom stared up at his Senpai, eyebrow raised in disbelief. "If Senpai says so..." He decided to go along with Momo, who was obviously very delusioned or just plain perverted.

"Nice figure, play tennis, very cute." Momo rambled on, causing Ryoma to send him another look.

"I never pegged Momo-senpai as that kind of guy," Ryoma stated, getting to his feet.

"Nani! I just meant- I didn't- I - I didn't mean it like _that_," Momo exclaimed, blush rising to his cheeks until his entire face was beat red.

"Momo-senpai's a pervert," Ryoma smirked, heading to the door.

"Echizen! Wait up! That's not what I meant!" Momo ran towards Ryoma, but he had already disappeared around the door.

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai," Ryoma called, before disappearing down the stairs, leaving a beat red Momo behind.

"Echizen! Wait up!" Momo called, heading down the stairs after the freshman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**In tribute to me FINALLY getting internet again, I will post the last chapter this weekend and the bonus chapter :)**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**BTW I pm'ed all reviews, except for the ones with no accounts :)**


End file.
